


【冷战组/米露】紫玫瑰

by Iceky



Category: Axis Power of Hetalia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: 在虚幻与真实中绽放的紫色玫瑰。





	【冷战组/米露】紫玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 危险要素预警  
> 刑讯+药物+一点点小♂道♂具  
> 轻微斯德哥尔摩综合症提及

一.  
伊万的目光正停留在朱红砖墙缝隙中生长出的桃红蔷薇上，一只蓝色蝴蝶翩翩而至，落在叶尖。  
提起裙摆跑上楼梯的少女来到他的身旁，带着白丝手套的十指优雅地勾住腰侧，在他的眼前转了一圈。

“好看吗？新衣服。”她看上去不过豆蔻梢头，容貌还显得稚嫩，精致的妆容和锁骨处的水晶吊坠相辅相成，娇俏的笑容让蔷薇和蝴蝶都失色不少。那件天蓝色的礼服上点缀着各色宝石，在夕阳下熠熠生辉。

“礼服很漂亮，但这儿不是你该来的地方，索菲娅公主。”白色的睫毛垂落下来，身着海蓝色制服的军官行了个礼，目光却没有在少女身上停留。

被称为索菲娅的少女似乎习以为常，她走近一些，和伊万并排站在瞭望台上。雀跃欣喜的目光注视着远处的刑场，时不时表达一下对财政政策的看法，更多的则把兴奋情绪放在下午的茶会上。  
刑场的鲜血会成为皇室贵族们茶会之后的助兴甜点。伊万皱了皱眉，少女眼睛里出现的不符合她年龄的残暴让他有些不舒服，但那双眼睛深处全是随波逐流的天真。

“要下雨了。”伊万带上宽檐帽，他拉开风衣的一边，为少女挡住夹杂着落叶的萧瑟秋风，“我会派人护送您回去的。”

再次回到监狱里已经是晚上了。伊万脱下淋湿的外套，一一确认过每一间监狱的登记表格，接着穿过幽长的走廊，完成今日的视察工作。

副官立刻跟随上来，朝伊万附耳道，“E区新来的囚犯在前面的监狱。”

“mute？”

“不是普通人类，似乎是个向导。”他抬眸看了一眼伊万的神色，补充了一句，“还是个男性，有越狱记录。”

伊万兴致索然地扫过那间监狱，挥手示意副官和自己保持距离：“去登记他的向导素，编号1663，明天送到伦敦塔去。”

副官快速记录下了信息，伊万脚步一顿，眉头微微蹙起。直觉让他察觉到了什么，伸手摸向自己腰间。

“典狱长先生是在找这个吗？”

明快的美式英语在身后响起，伊万转过身，看向了新编号的囚犯。

阿尔弗雷德张扬地坐在审讯桌上，右腿垂落下来轻晃着，他转了转指尖的钥匙串，朝伊万挑眉。

橙色的囚服在他身上显得宽松随意，这是个金发碧眼的年轻小伙子，不过十九岁而已。拉尔克政府完全调查不到他的任何背景，作为隐藏信息素躲避征用的向导入狱。  
此时那双天蓝色的眼睛隐藏在玻璃镜片下，好奇地打量着典狱长的表情。

伊万抬手制止了正准备拔出电棍上前的副官，他同样打量了那张年轻的面孔许久，露出一个轻蔑的笑容。

“我去和他谈谈。”

二.  
“我认识你。”  
伊万走进房门的时候阿尔弗雷德朝他抛来钥匙串，被他单手稳稳接住了。  
美国青年没有从桌上下来的意思，他交错着双腿，微微后仰。  
“布拉金斯基先生。”

“我该感到荣幸？”伊万走近他，迎上阿尔弗雷德仰视却无礼的目光，“听说拉尔克政府为了你跑遍了整个欧洲。”

“腐朽王朝的爪牙可配不上政府这个词。”阿尔弗雷德道。

“那么你又为什么找我？”伊万饶有兴趣地靠在栏杆上，他没有忘记谨慎地和囚犯保持距离。

他看到了年轻人左胸口处的信息牌：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

“想和你谈条件。”阿尔弗雷德露出一个算得上是纯良的笑容，手指在桌面上点了点，“或者……算是一种自我推荐。”

伊万笑了，微笑自他脸上一闪而过，斯拉夫人很快又恢复了波澜不惊的表情。

“你觉得你有什么资格和我谈条件？小伙子？明天你就要被送往伦敦塔了，我不想了解你的背景，太多的神秘就是一种潜在的危险。我也没心思对你实行一场刑讯——那是最高层的事情。”

“你们哨兵就喜欢用暴力解决问题。”阿尔弗雷德跳下桌子，慢慢走近伊万。

“而且我对向导也没有兴趣。”

“结合热的时候你就不会这么说了。”

伊万扬起下巴，依旧微笑着，似乎并不恼怒：“所以这就是你要给我展示的能力？”

“Of course not.”年轻人将双手揣进衣兜，毫不掩饰地欣赏着那双沉静的紫罗兰色眼睛。

“你已经在其中了。”

三.  
难以抵挡的困意是忽然袭来的。  
当伊万意识到自己身处险境时，甚至连反抗意识都被隔绝在刺眼的阳光外。

他靠在栏杆上急促地喘息着，抵抗着困意。嗅觉占用了哨兵的大部分注意力，周围都是浓郁又强势的玫瑰花香，伊万的潜意识告诉他这种氛围很危险，但沉睡过去前他的身体和灵魂都随着甜腻的气息一起缓缓地坠落。力量被花香化开了，他连指尖都没了知觉。

再次醒来时伊万只感到口渴。  
四肢有些麻木，他动了动，发现双手已经被绳索禁锢在了头顶，他必须踮起脚尖才能保持平衡。身体状况告诉他他并没有在这样的情况下待了太久，但接下来他要保持这个姿势多久，谁也不知道。  
紫罗兰色的眼睛睁开了，哨兵的感官恢复速度很快，在适应强光之后伊万发现自己身处一间完全空白的房间。白色的墙壁，白色的地面，以及头顶白色的日光灯。  
他错愕地看着眼前的一切，不明白为什么他和阿尔弗雷德在瞬间就调换了身份，记忆像被封锁住了，有一块空白的缺失。  
他不相信有人敢闯进世界上最严格的拉尔克监狱营救走阿尔弗雷德并绑架自己，不过眼前的情况该如何解释？  
看来他遇上专业的刑讯人员了，视觉上的无助和迷茫同样对心灵有着暗示作用，伊万目所能及的地方除了白色还是白色，纯净，平坦，光滑。  
他靠经验判断出房间的通风口和唯一的门都在自己身后。  
房门打开的声音让伊万警惕起来，他听到有人走进房间站在他身后，但在这轻微的动静之后一切又沉寂下来，没有人说话，也没有人走动。  
伊万试着调整自己的呼吸，在伦敦塔里，他需要白噪音的帮助才能专心工作，这里足够安静，却让人不安。

“布拉金斯基先生。”一名士兵在他身前站定，“希望您能配合我们的工作。”

是个生面孔，伊万尝试聚焦，眼前却像蒙了一层雾一样模糊，无法清晰地辨认对方的五官。

伊万重新闭上眼睛，他的胳膊因为长时间的悬吊已经开始发麻，于是他尝试动了动手腕——绑得真紧，捆绑者连一丝缝隙都没有给他留下。

“我们知道您在拉尔克监狱工作很久了，不用紧张，我们只是想知道一点上层的事情。”

“让琼斯来见我。”伊万开口打断他，他的嗓音因为喉咙干涩而有些沙哑，他再次动了动手臂，大脑里浮现出一个金发碧眼的美国青年。

“他很忙。”士兵面无表情地说着，继续道，“我们已经封锁了整个东线，您的消息是传不出白色区的，选择的权利在你手上。”

“我要见琼斯。”伊万重复了一遍，他懒得提高音调，却站得笔直——正如铁路旁的白杨一样。

士兵皱了皱眉，似乎已经预料到了结果，他没什么耐心地往后退了一步。

“必要的时候我们被允许用一些手段来逼供，所以布拉金斯基先生，如果您能配合，我们双方都会快速结束这场刑讯。”

紫罗兰色的眼睛眯了起来。

“你们可以试试。”

此时是秋天，长风衣早早被人脱下了，另外两个士兵沉默地摘开蓝色外套上的纽扣，给他留下了衬衫。  
第一道鞭痕落在了腰侧，伊万不可自制地颤抖了一下，他舔了舔嘴唇，一言不发。

那并不是传统意义上的鞭子，它短而柔韧，纤细却灵活，专业人员会控制好力道，能让拒绝配合的东欧人得到警示，又不至于因为流血太多，伤口恶化而造成麻烦。只有新手会将鞭痕弄得青紫。  
第二道鞭痕落在了伊万的腹部，他咬住了下唇，还没来得及缓和情绪第三鞭就落在了第二道的上方。

伊万皱起眉，被士兵胸前的银质勋章吸引了注意力。  
鹰。  
零散的线索让他判断出了自己所在的地方，游走于诸国的，散乱又有序的组织，一直试图推翻拉尔克统治的白鹰——在他的名单中是十恶不赦的反动势力。

皇室曾经秘密杀死过一个白鹰的情报员，即使那个女孩是国王的女儿——索菲娅的姐姐。

“我以为你们会给我用你们的招牌手段。”他歪歪脑袋，看着挥舞细长武器的士兵。

“您是说水刑？”负责询问的士兵站在一旁，“琼斯先生不让我们用这个。”

“我该感谢他该死的良心吗？”

作为白鹰惯用的刑讯手段，水刑只需要一张薄薄的纸和一杯水就能让那些顽抗分子乖乖听话。他听说这种起源于中世纪的刑罚能让被刑讯者产生溺死的错觉，仅在几分钟内就会窒息而死。

二十分钟后那件可怜的白衬衫彻底被撕毁，水分消耗得太快，而布拉金斯基依旧很渴，空气中渐渐弥漫起血腥味，他低下头去，希望身上的血能掉落在地面，打碎无边的空白。但什么都没有，血液停留在伤口表面，没有一滴掉下来。

他等待着下一次鞭刑。但三个士兵有序地离开了，房间里又只剩下他一人。他的手臂开始酸痛，双腿也失去知觉。  
他不知道时间过去了多久，仿佛过了一个世纪，门又一次开了。  
这段时间足以让他的伤口血液凝固，伊万的脸色变得苍白，他渴求水分，干裂的嘴唇和只能发出气音的喉咙逼得他不断做出吞咽动作，但他什么都没有吞下去，在空白和寂静中奄奄一息。

他现在收回之前那句话。  
他终于明白了为什么阿尔弗雷德不给他用水刑。  
他自从沉睡过去到今天，就没有进过一滴水。伊万难受地深深呼了口气，连气体里都不带有任何水分。他甚至想水刑对他一定是一种救赎，就算是从鼻腔里也好，只要能往他的身体里注入一丝水分……

双唇触碰到了冰凉的物体，紧接着有什么在源源不断地灌进他的喉咙。  
伊万几乎是一瞬间就差点流出泪来，在大脑反应过来这些甘美的液体是水之前，他的舌尖已经贪婪地打开通道让它们进入喉咙。  
他贪婪地喝完了玻璃杯里的水，急促地喘息了许久才抬起头来。

“又见面了，布拉金斯基先生。”

他终于看到了美国人熟悉的面孔，阿尔弗雷德穿着西装，正缓慢地摘下手套，空了的玻璃杯被放置在一旁，他走进伊万，在一个暧昧的距离下观察着自己曾经的典狱长。

不久之前他身上还是那件荧光橙的囚服。

伊万下意识地偏过头去隐藏自己狼狈的样子。

在阿尔弗雷德用小刀挑开他手腕上绳子的瞬间就脱力地倒在了地上，阿尔弗雷德知道他反抗不了，此刻他的四肢已经僵硬和麻木了。伊万蜷缩在地上，他皱着眉缓了好久，才试着重新舒展肢体。

紧接着轻柔的抚摸让他猝不及防。  
阿尔弗雷德的手指梳理着他铂金色的柔软发丝，替他擦掉冷汗。

“你不是因为逃离伦敦塔被逮捕的向导。”伊万看向了那双清澈的蓝色眼睛，肯定了自己的猜测，“你入狱是个陷阱，作为诱饵。”

“你猜对了一半。”阿尔弗雷德的动作停了停，伊万顺势握紧了他的手腕。  
“这样的伎俩对我不起作用，琼斯。你别妄想我在遭受折磨后依赖于你。”  
阿尔弗雷德早就料到结果，他也笑了起来。  
“这个审讯的手段是你教给我的，先生。”他压低了声音，贴着伊万耳畔道，“我有的是耐心。”

“你们无非就是想从我这儿获得这些年被捕白鹰情报员的名单。”伊万露出一个挑衅的笑容，“以及他们被关押的地方。”

“不止。”阿尔弗雷德道，“你身上有更多可以挖掘的情报。”

阿尔弗雷德翻开他身上的衣物，手指一寸寸检查过伤口，他确信伊万在很早之前受过其他人的刑讯，不过哨兵的恢复速度快于常人，他的身上只留下了淡淡的疤痕。唯一不同的是他脖颈上方的那条切断伤，位于伊万的喉结下方，像一条长长的荆棘。

“我很好奇，像你这样的人为什么替拉尔克政府工作？”

“那是我的国家。”

“那么现在的欧洲是你想要的样子吗？”

直白的逼问让伊万咬紧了牙关。

东欧扩张到大西洋用了几十年的时间，他们满足了子民对土地的渴望，却在稳定下来之后走向腐朽。  
贫民区灰暗的阴霾是照不进金碧辉煌的宫殿里的，贵族们忙着寻欢作乐，那些灯红酒绿，物欲横流的上层社会从来看不到潜藏的危机。  
“我尝试过拯救。”

“我在E区长大，没错，就是第一座伦敦塔，以地名命名的向导和哨兵集训营。”阿尔弗雷德站起身，“我比你更清楚这个国家的全貌，它病入膏肓，只有推翻现任政府才能拯救它。”

“那也轮不到你们这样的散乱党派来拯救。”  
伊万靠在墙上，汗水顺着下巴滑落，阿尔弗雷德狠狠捏住了他的颔骨，他不得不直视那双蓝眼睛。

“你也病入膏肓。”

美国人站起身，戴好了手套离开房间，语气里听不出任何情绪。

“继续审问。”

再次见到阿尔弗雷德大概在三天以后，或许真正的时间比这要短，但伊万的处境让他度日如年。而处于封闭的室内，他只能依靠自己的生物钟来分辨白天与夜晚。  
近期内他们只对伊万进行了悬吊，水刑两种单调的刑罚手段，这个东欧人的棘手程度远超阿尔弗雷德的想象，他皱起了眉，伸手拿起玻璃杯，将里面的水泼在了伊万脸上。  
伊万剧烈地咳嗽起来，即使那些水只停留在了皮肤表面，紫色的眼睛里恐慌一闪而过，几乎是一种条件反射，干呕，皱眉，他的身体尽力做出蜷缩的姿势。

“他们在哪里？”阿尔弗雷德拽起铂金色的发丝，强迫伊万抬头。

“我不知道。”那个声音虚弱却坚定，阿尔弗雷德能清楚地感受到手指下的身体在颤抖。  
“伊万，我们还不至于处决掉你，是因为你身上还有很大的价值，比如，你可以给我们列一份名单。”

远处的士兵察言观色地递上纸笔，阿尔弗雷德抬手制止了他。

“逆反分子，别做梦了……”

阿尔弗雷德倾身上前，拽住了他的衣领，接下来的谈话只有两人能听到。

“你以为我们会在榨干你的情报后杀掉你？恰恰相反，我们打算和你谈谈条件、选择正确的阵营，你会得到更多。”  
伊万惊异于阿尔弗雷德居然敢如此直白地和他谈论这个最敏感的话题，紧接着这种情绪被愤怒覆盖，那双眼睛里燃烧起了火焰。

他想反驳些什么，但阿尔弗雷德朝他作出一个噤声手势，紧接着他后退回去，观察着伊万的反应。

斯拉夫人怒极反笑。

“我给你一个忠告，阿尔弗雷德。”

亲密的称呼让阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉。

“不要在我身上浪费时间，疼痛和贿赂对我无效。”

美国青年眯起了眼睛，他还不想这么快认输。伊万是个难缠的对手，这个有着紫色眼睛的东欧人敏锐，高傲，强大又漂亮，轻易地挑起了阿尔弗雷德的征服欲。

“那就换一个刑罚。”

三.  
伊万有了一段漫长的喘息时间。

他判断出现在自己躺在床上。背部已经许久没有接触过柔软细腻的丝织物了，他的意识不像之前那样顽抗，反而有些昏昏欲睡的堕落。  
手腕还是被紧紧绑在头顶，但双臂有了着力点，除了无法自由动作外没有其他痛苦。  
房间里没有人，哨兵的视觉被一条黑布剥夺，伊万皱起眉，突如其来的转变让他隐隐不安起来。

外面的政局怎么样了？是否有人知道他被关押在了这里？他知道白鹰对消息的封锁最多只能维持十几天，情报是具有时效性的，一旦白鹰找到同盟盟员，或者拉尔克政府完成镇压，他就失去价值了。而他给自己留了条退路，只要白鹰不杀掉他，和他有些交情的东方人王耀会替他处理好事端，他能够瞒天过海抵达中国东北。

思绪被由远及近的脚步声打断。在此之前房间里只能听到钟表秒针的滴嗒声，而现在那个清晰的脚步声吸引了伊万的注意力，他的心跳随着脚步声一起上下起伏。

他听到有人在他身旁站定。

玫瑰花的气息浓郁起来，他刚才一直没有注意到，或许这个房间里有一束玫瑰就摆在离他不远的地方。

紧接着是医用酒精的气息和玻璃瓶碰撞的声音。

“你醒了？”

伊万选择了沉默，他感到一只手正缓慢地解开自己的扣子，从衣领到膝盖，再一路往上，食指滑过他的腹肌中线，掠过锁骨。  
当那只戴着手套的手触碰到他的喉结时伊万挣扎了一下，从喉咙处翻滚出怒吼，阿尔弗雷德抬眼，看到了伊万情绪失控时暴露出的精神体——一只凶猛的北极熊，此刻正威胁般地朝他怒吼。

“冷静点，哨兵。”他漫不经心地说着，将注射器里的空气排出管内。如果伊万此刻能看到，他会发现阿尔弗雷德在受到自己威胁的时候肩膀上也出现了一只鹰。

伊万感到尖锐的金属在自己手臂的皮肤上游走，这感觉很轻微，却足以让他身体紧绷。  
“你们的五感的确敏锐得惊人。”阿尔弗雷德控制着针尖，似乎在考虑从哪儿扎进去。伊万的注意力都集中在了手臂上，而下一刻注射器就以极快的速度刺进了他的颈动脉。  
惊呼被牢牢锁进喉咙，伊万僵硬着身体，等待着注射液被完全推进。

“这是什么？”他问，“Hyoscine？”

“那是你们拉尔克监狱用的，”阿尔弗雷德拔出注射器，“我不打算给你用镇静剂让你神经松弛或者昏昏欲睡，我知道你们在这方面受过特殊训练。”

他摸了摸伊万的伤口，或许是伊万的注意力还集中在注入身体的药物上，他忘了反抗。

“这是什么？”伊万再次质问，他的大脑变得昏昏沉沉，却不是那种带着困意的神经松弛，相反，他疲惫而兴奋，血液流动的速度快了起来。他试图压低声音提高威压，开口的声线却软糯无力，他试图阻止阿尔弗雷德在他腰带处游走的手指，为数不多的剩余力气却让他只能将手轻轻搭上阿尔弗雷德的右臂。

“一会儿你会知道的。”

“唔……你在干什么？”他直起身，长裤和筒靴被脱下，伊万警惕起来，却因为视觉的限制无法看清阿尔弗雷德的动作。

美国人已经摘下了手套，修长的手指勾住伊万的内裤边缘，试探性地向下，缓慢地入侵禁忌领域。

“哨兵敏锐的感官让你们有能力去完成mute无法做到的事情，但一旦你们把注意力集中在其中一感上时，就没办法再关注周围除去目标的一切。”阿尔弗雷德俯下身，温热的呼吸萦绕在他耳畔，“能忍受窒息和疼痛的布拉金斯基先生，对快感的承受能力如何呢？”

伊万的大脑有一刻的空白，一方面是阿尔弗雷德握住了他最脆弱的器官，另一方面是他听到了那个不算陌生却像毒药一般的单词，灼热的温度开始爬上全身，他的耳尖因为阿尔弗雷德的动作也变得通红。  
伊万逼迫自己忽视这种感觉，转而去关注其他的事物，比如嗅觉上的玫瑰花香。

作为精神体的北极熊呜咽着后退了一步，伊万的情绪却依然狂躁。

“白鹰的乌合之众也只能用这些单调低效的小手段。你让我想起苏联时期那些令人厌恶的西方资本家。”

阿尔弗雷德俯下身，伊万感受到对方带着暧昧温热的讽刺：“对于你这样的布尔什维克分子，布尔乔亚们的调情手段可多的是。”

润滑剂的粘湿覆盖了挺立的性器，湿热的触觉让他很快进入了状态，伊万抓紧了身下的床单，下身的凉意和快感一起袭来，他不得不仰起头，尽力平复自己的呼吸。

他短促地呻吟了一声，眉头微微锁了起来。  
那双眼睛里一定写满了无措和恐慌，伊万已经许久没有这样的情绪出现过了，他习惯于微笑，带着蔑视的，高傲的眼神和扬起的嘴角——但那是在他绝对自信的领域，并不适用于此刻。

他后知后觉地明白了那管液体的作用，咬紧牙关顺便把快要脱口而出的“不”吞咽下去，他还不想承认自己处于下风。伊万下意识地并拢双腿，却在罪魁祸首的手腕上将大腿内侧脆弱的皮肤蹭得通红。

熟悉的感觉让伊万彻底慌乱。

在阿尔弗雷德的引诱下他的精神最先得到了愉悦，情绪磁场都颤抖起来，这种愉悦很快蔓延到肉体上。

结合热。

“你们将那些情报员关押在哪里？”阿尔弗雷德开口，他加快了手上的动作，伊万的两颊已经爬上情潮，舌尖顶住上颚克制自己的声音。  
回答他的只有斯拉夫人急促的喘息和除此之外的沉默。

“哪一个城镇，或者哪一个港口？”他皱着眉，指腹快速摩擦过顶端的小口，伊万咬紧了下唇，迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头。

冰凉的润滑液顺着柱身流淌下来，迫使伊万的注意力越来越集中。他抓住床单的手指都在颤抖，指节因为太过用力而发白，摩擦带起的水声足以让人脸红心跳，他又一次感到窒息了。

“那么好吧，我换个问题。”阿尔弗雷德收紧了力度，这次逼得伊万发出了一声色情的喘息，“你是处男吗？”

斯拉夫人露出一个迷醉的笑容，在一片黑暗之中，身体在每一次抚慰下都难耐地颤抖，他用了最大的意志力才稳住声线。

“of course not.”

诚然，皇家典狱长并不像他的外表看上去那样纯洁禁欲。在大大小小的舞会，晚餐和谈判之中，任何事情都有发生的契机。奢靡浮华的世界对上层开放，阿尔弗雷德甚至能想象在无数个夜晚，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里会浮现出多少平日少有的欲望。

他有一种取下东欧人眼睛上黑色布条的冲动，但他的指尖触碰到伊万颤动的眼球后他收回了手。还不是时候。

阿尔弗雷德在对方即将攀上顶峰时停住了动作，伊万则在头晕目眩中又听到了他拆封新注射器的声音。

药物的剂量是可以叠加的，伊万明白这一点，所以他挣扎起来，脖颈上少了什么东西，他反应了一会儿，忽然意识到将他牢牢绑在床上的正是他从不离身的围巾。

第二针的剂量比第一针要少很多，伊万猜想阿尔弗雷德还会给他继续注射第三针，第四针。

他被冷落了大概两分钟那么久，阿尔弗雷德开始试图让他放松。  
温热的毛巾擦掉他脸上的冷汗，手指则一寸寸抚摸过他的皮肤，轻柔得像羽毛一样。  
伊万完全无法把这样的动作和阿尔弗雷德联想在一起，但不可否认的是他因为这样的动作慢慢放松下来，痛觉在消失，而触感随着升腾的情欲变得更加敏锐。

阿尔弗雷德的手指按压了一下他的左胸口，感受到剧烈跳动的心脏后开始蹂躏挺立的红果。

另一只手则绕过了急需解决的欲望，转而探向后方。

手指下的身体僵了僵，伊万紧紧咬着牙，刻意地隐藏自己的不安。

润滑液起到了最大作用，在伊万反应过来之前身体深处已经被触碰到了，他开始发抖，他的欲望太强烈了，在阿尔弗雷德的手指无意间触碰到敏感点的时候喘息着，难以自制地呻吟出口。

在这类事情上他并非一无所知，而阿尔弗雷德看上去也经验丰富。于是伊万明白了，这不仅是一场和阿尔弗雷德的对抗，同时也是他和自己欲望的对抗。

“那针药剂只是催发了我的结合热而已……”  
“那可不只是普通的结合热。”阿尔弗雷德的声音在他耳畔响起，“对于国家而言，你确实是个忠诚的士兵。之前给你用的水刑，百分之八十的人会屈服。”

“而剩下的百分之二十，像你一样的，会被活活折磨死。”青年专心地做着扩张，他极力将痛苦减到最小，让哨兵的所有注意力都集中在快感上，“当然我知道这对你而言并不算什么，拉尔克监狱的刑罚更为残暴。”

“我真想让你试试……哈……”伊万皱起眉，凌厉的眼神无法被看到，而威胁的话语被猝不及防的热潮打断。

“专心是哨兵与生俱来的天赋，”阿尔弗雷德压低声音，“你此刻的顽抗毫无意义。”

埋在后穴里的手指恶意地一勾，按在前列腺上的力度让伊万尖叫着仰起头，白浊从身体里射出，落满了起伏的胸口。

他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，欲望被压下去的瞬间情潮就以一种前所未有的汹涌形式向他涌来，还不至于完全覆盖理智将他淹没，但足以让他的思维混乱不堪。

“看看你执着的一切吧。拉尔克政权扩张到大西洋之后就发生了分裂和动乱，高层干脆抛弃了落后的北亚地区，乌拉尔山脉两边常年战乱。”  
紧接着还在收缩的小口被一个冰凉坚硬的物体撑开，意识在抗拒，身体却诚实地主动将小巧的物什吞进深处。

“最纯粹的人民就生活在极端恶劣的处境下，而你和那些贵族同流合污。”

在他意料之中地，那样小玩具开始震动——是最轻微的震动，刚好能将苏醒的情欲控制在一个不上不下的位置。

“省省力气吧，伊万。”他听见阿尔弗雷德从容地一件件收好医用器械，声音平静得像是谈论天气。  
美国人看了一眼腕表：“毕竟这才刚刚开始呢。”

于是接下来的十分钟，狭小的审讯室里就没断过急促的喘息和难耐的呻吟。

软糯的嗓音已经完全沙哑了，伊万确信如果不是那条黑色的眼罩，生理泪水已经顺着两颊流下来了。阿尔弗雷德确实相当了解哨兵的身体，五感在触感过于强烈的刺激下变得麻木，让伊万只能沉溺于永远得不到满足的欲海。他现在被重新吊了回去，不同的是身体里多了一样能让他无法忽视的东西。脚尖已经支撑不住摇摇欲坠的身体，只能靠绳索保持平衡。  
他不知道自己忍受这样的折磨多久了，汗水顺着下巴一滴滴掉下来，绞紧的双腿曲折起来离开地面，很快又因为手臂的酸痛重新回到地上。

在黑色手套再次抚摸上滚烫的皮肤时伊万几乎迫不及待地挽留他。

“帮帮我…帮帮我……”

他的身体颤抖得不成样子，滑腻的混合液体顺着大腿流下来。

模糊的意识和追逐欲望的本能交融在一起。  
他忽然明白只有阿尔弗雷德能主宰他的身体状态，只有他能够将自己从欲望中拯救出来。  
所以手指的触感离开脖颈时他不顾一切地将双腿缠上对方的腰，悬空的身体有了支点，挺立的阴茎触碰到了衬衫的布料，更多的则是接触到向导的安全感。

“……别走！”

他本能地收紧双腿，直到急促的喘息从他的脖颈一路向上，停留在耳畔。

“你犯规了，典狱长先生。”

“哈啊——”

灼热硬挺的性器毫无阻碍地整根没入，不再是冰冷的机械造物，带着人类欲望和温度的东西狠狠擦过敏感点的时候伊万终于屈服。  
软肉食髓知味地紧紧缠绕上来，他几乎是立刻达到了高潮，身体收缩时触碰到了手腕上的淤青，不过痛觉已经感受不到了，他被源源不断的快感淹没，扬起的脖颈暴露出最脆弱的部分，甜腻而绵软的尾音在房间里回荡。

他缓了几分钟才彻底从情欲里解脱出来。

“他们现在被转移到了基辅……那儿有很多地下监禁区……”他喘息着，闭上眼睛，“……先放我下来。”

吊刑终于结束，阿尔弗雷德沉默地接住脱力的斯拉夫人，伊万连抬起手指都费力，身高让他只能软软地地将下巴靠在阿尔弗雷德肩膀上，他什么都看不到，嗅觉里若有若无的玫瑰花香缓慢飘来。

阿尔弗雷德还在沉默，也没有下一步的动作。许久之后伊万感受到那根灼热的性器正试图缓慢地离开自己的身体。

不够，远远不够。

欲望再次升腾起来。

“棘手的难题。”阿尔弗雷德叹息着，不知是因为因为饥渴而绞紧的内壁还是伊万出乎意料的回答。他当然能感受到伊万身体的反应，但意志力让他保持着冷静。

“哈……对啊，即使我告诉了你，白鹰也没办法实施行动。”伊万笑了起来，嘲讽着沉思的青年。

“你最好多说点有用的。”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，狠狠推了他一把。

被按在墙上的感觉很不好，阿尔弗雷德的力度大到墙上的石灰都掉落些许。脊椎被磕的生疼，伊万痛呼出声，接着阿尔弗雷德抬起他的右腿，强迫他只依靠左腿支持整个身体的重量。性器颇具暗示性地在穴口处浅浅顶弄着，纵然是经历过大大小小情事的伊万也因为阿尔弗雷德的小动作耳尖通红。

“清醒了？我给你一分钟组织语言，他们不处死白鹰情报员的原因是什么？”

伊万犹豫了许久，才缓缓开口：“你们的情报员里……有许多能力出色的向导……而我们缺少向导……他们试图通过信仰重塑的方式……让他们为拉尔克政府工作。”

“抹除记忆，然后集训。”阿尔弗雷德咬住了伊万的耳垂，将自己挺送得更深，伊万随着他的动作猝不及防地尖叫，胸口快速起伏着，意识再次涣散。

“哨兵在这方面永远弱于向导，在精神上我们才是主宰，所以那样的方式是驯服不了他们的。”

伊万笑出声来，他从呻吟中寻找空隙：“你一开始就不该选择这样的方式审讯我…哈…因为你也…嗯…抵抗不了结合热……”

“闭嘴。”逐渐升温的身体违背着主人的意愿，阿尔弗雷德压低声音警告着，却心虚地退后些许，隐藏着紊乱的呼吸。

“哨兵和向导就像刀和刀鞘，我们相依而存，但真正的力量……”

“现在我是刀，你才是刀鞘。”阿尔弗雷德用行动打断他。

精确的顶弄让伊万全身酥麻，他的大脑告诉他无法再承受更多了，不容拒绝的欢愉却让生理泪水浸染了黑布，顺着脸颊流淌至下巴，再滴落到小腹。

“嗯啊…暴…暴君……”他艰难地开口，来不及吞咽的津液也一并溢出嘴角。

“精神引导向来温和。”阿尔弗雷德轻咬他的脖颈，舌尖扫过喉结，右手顺着饱满平坦的小腹往上。

“你应该看看自己现在的样子，你现在的反应可不像抵触。”食指一勾挑开眼罩，那双迷离湿润的紫色眼睛似乎并不适应光线，迷茫地聚焦了好久才停在对方脸上。  
阿尔弗雷德的呼吸一滞。他发现自己不应该摘下伊万的眼罩，那双眼睛此刻写满了赤裸裸的欢愉和情欲，雾气缭绕的湖泊，被玷污的宝石，像美杜莎的诅咒一样，他差点儿就要控制不住自己的精神力量。

伊万已经意乱情迷，阿尔弗雷德在被他搂住脖子吻上来的时候确信他给伊万注射的药物过量了，或者伊万本身就患有轻微的斯德哥尔摩综合症，导火索让它燃烧起来。

哨兵本该是人类分支中最具力量的部分，东欧人从来以冰冷苛刻的形象示人，他从来没有感受过如此微妙的感觉，爱抚和温情才是对于他来说最陌生也最无法忍受的东西。

“你的感受很专注，记住这个感觉。”阿尔弗雷德缓慢却有力地律动着，随即露出一个微笑，贴在伊万耳畔，让他清晰地听到宛如恶魔的低语。

“你快要高潮了。”

话音落下时伊万僵硬着身体，痉挛着抓紧阿尔弗雷德的衬衫，软肉一阵收缩，逼得阿尔弗雷德也低吼着将白浊射进他身体深处。

伊万的大脑空白了几秒，极致的快感让他宛如坠落地狱，又轻盈得仿佛置身天堂。

他全身都散发出一种奶油和糖果般的气息，像餐桌上可食用的，诱人的佳肴。苍白的皮肤泛起粉红，晶莹如紫水晶的眼睛不再清澈，一圈旖旎的蔷薇在他的眼角绽放。  
七情混乱，六欲零散，五感尽失。在大片大片的空白中人类的理智显得如此脆弱。他的脑海里一闪而过的酒杯，吊灯，金粉，一切精致的皇家园林，奢华的黄金宫殿，飘洒落下的金银脂粉，一切灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷都被欲火付之一炬。

满足而快乐的泪水终于落下，眉头紧紧锁在一起，似痛苦似欢愉。

精神意识体北极熊乖巧地躺在地上，暴露出柔软的腹部，而白头鹰正停留在它的身畔，静静地用喙梳理他的绒毛。

伊万看清了书桌上的花瓶里是一捧盛开的紫红玫瑰，黑暗而优雅的路易十四。

阿尔弗雷德伸手折下一支细小柔嫩的花茎，它的顶端还是一朵没有盛开的紫红花苞。

“我知道你为什么要为拉尔克政府工作，你有把柄在皇族手里，这是个秘密。”

光滑而纤细的花茎顺着铃口缓缓向下，没入伊万的阴茎，将不断溢出的透明液体推回去。

他被轻微的疼痛唤回了些理智，睁大眼睛错愕地看向自己的身体。

“……停下！”他剧烈地挣扎着，被阿尔弗雷德翻转过去紧贴墙壁，锁死在狭小的空间里。双手被反剪至背后，他只能惊恐地感受着花茎完全没入身体的感觉。

他又一次兴奋了，因为疼痛。

阿尔弗雷德抚摸过那片最敏感隐私的部分，在伊万大腿内侧留下青紫的痕迹。

“呜……别掐！”

他的额头紧紧贴上墙壁，无措地低头看着被阿尔弗雷德握住抚弄的性器，带着哭腔的破碎呻吟流淌出来。

从这个角度看去，那朵玫瑰显得艳丽又色情。

“求求你……！”他终于彻彻底底地屈服。

接着他再次感受到阿尔弗雷德的腹部紧紧贴上他的背，带着黑手套的手松开了对他的钳制，转而抚摸他的腰线。

湿热的气流滑过耳畔。

“自己来。”

他本该迫不及待，却因为恐惧而犹豫着，伸手触碰到花苞时颤抖着缩回来，又再次抚摸上去，迟迟下不了手。

于是阿尔弗雷德阻止了他的退缩，快速地拔出了那朵玫瑰。随即喷射出的是已经接近透明的精液，伊万瘫软着从墙上滑落。他被拦腰横抱了起来，被兴奋的年轻小伙子压制在床上，红肿的穴口被跃跃欲试的性器缓缓顶开。

“……等等，等等，不，不要了……我放弃！我放弃！…你还想知道什么！”

阿尔弗雷德的动作停了一瞬，思考了一会儿后继续往前，他看了一眼那双已经失神的紫罗兰色眼睛，语气懒散随意：“现在我什么都不想知道。”

月色从窗户外流淌进来，谁都没有去注意地上那朵沾满白灼的玫瑰。

四.  
伊万醒来了。

他急促地大口大口喘息着，一阵天旋地转后他发现自己正坐在拉尔克监狱的椅子上，阿尔弗雷德穿着橙色囚服坐在他对面，眼神乖巧又无辜。

副官担心地来查看这间监狱的状态，伊万一时半会儿还缓不过神来。他全身干爽，没有任何粘稠，甚至连汗水也没有。

“这是哪？”

“E区囚犯的监狱之一。”副官回答，“您正在审问这个叫做阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的年轻人。”

他伸出手去打算扶起伊万，下一刻就看到典狱长条件反射地往后一缩。

“别碰我！”

伊万平静了会儿，闭了闭眼睛：“你先出去。”

副官离开后他又缓了会儿，才缓缓开口：“这是你的能力吗？”  
“是的，通过精神来催眠，介质是向导素。”阿尔弗雷德回答。  
“我睡过去了多久？”  
“二十分钟。”  
“……”  
“只是顺着你的潜意识找到你最恐惧的东西，然后套出需要的信息。”阿尔弗雷德极快地解释，“哨兵刑讯向导一般只会折磨向导的肉体，而我们的刑讯方式会彻底征服哨兵的精神，短暂而高效。”  
美国青年支起下巴，慢慢露出一个戏谑的笑容：“不过典狱长的梦境真是出乎意料地……春色盎然。”

“你的邀请，我会试着考虑。”伊万皱起眉。  
谋反，他不是没有想过，摇摇欲坠的王朝需要另一个方式的更新换代，但谁能代替和掌控最高政权？谁的能力又足以征服成千上万的军队与百姓？阿尔弗雷德是否是他可以信任的人？未来是虚无的，谁也不知道白昼什么时候会来临，黑暗又什么时候能过去。

阿尔弗雷德继续往下说。

“你留在皇族的把柄是那个叫做娜塔莎的女孩——你的妹妹。这也是你为什么偏爱皇族小女儿索菲娅，她和娜塔莎有相似之处。”

他满意地看着伊万的瞳孔瞬间缩小。

“而我有能力找到娜塔莎，让你再次见到她。”

或许这才是最后一根稻草。

阿尔弗雷德知道他的目的达到了。

“我需要你的力量，掌控国家军队，推翻拉尔克政府。”

伊万闭上眼睛，随即笑了：“那我能从你这儿得到什么？”

阿尔弗雷德双手交错搭在眼前，透过那双清澈的蓝色眼睛，伊万看到了如同冰雪般的冷静和烈火般燃烧的野心与狂妄。

“一个正确的新政权。”

窗外刚刚破晓，红日正在升起，绯色的蔷薇却在凋谢，像破碎的蝶翼一样化为粉末。

伊万站起身，抬起头时眼神依旧高傲。

“如你所愿。”

阿尔弗雷德则向后靠去，手臂搭上椅背，露出稚气的虎牙。

“当然，我不否认，你身上更深的秘密也是我的目标之一。”

伊万没有回头，脚步却停了一瞬。  
“那是需要用实力换取的，琼斯先生。”

“我还有其他能力——向导的天职。”阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，“向导素是紫玫瑰，编号1663，如果典狱长需要情绪安抚，可以试试来一管。”

———————————————End


End file.
